ataru really do mean it
by Rodrick
Summary: I want to end the urusei yatsura right so this is where it end: ataru marry lum
1. Truth and doubt

All I'm doing is rewriting the first chapter.

"This is it" said Ataru looking at a single box. For two years he was brother by a young girl – named lum. For two years she zapped him and sometimes beat him because she thinks she is his wife. Because of some misunderstanding, as far as Ataru know he wanted to be her husband. More then once he wanted to say 'to hell with it' and wanted to go to lum planet, with her. But he don't' know how to say I love you. So what does he do? He put up a front. To everyone else he was skirt chasing Ataru. No, he was practicing so when that day arrives when he was alone with her. He could pop. The question so they can leave without any crap from his parents, Shinobu, or lum stormtroopers. So he spends six months learn oni so he can speak to lum in her native tongue. He also brought engagement rings that he kept in a tiny black box. But today he is going to use them. He asks his mother and father for a dinner bash saying "they wont' regret it.' He invited everyone in his school to come. Everyone was quick to notice to see Ataru as less girl-loving. He just sat as everyone, was enjoying the party. Mendo noticed this element as well.

"Usually Moroboshi, would had done something brash, sneak a kiss, look up a girl skirt, his usual behavior. But he seems to be in serious doubt." Mendo thought to himself. Across the room Ataru himself was in deep thought. "Should I do this? Should I put my pride on the line for Lum?" But one looked at Lum answer his uncertainties. He sighed as he gotten up, this was it, and this is where he put everything on the line, all or nothing.

I would like to make an announcement." Everyone stopped what they were doing, now things are getting …interesting. Mendo titled his head up. Ataru continue on with his announcement. "This statement is really about lum, and her role in my life. She had been with me for two years, in those two years things became a living hell for me and you guys, but mostly for me. I been Zapped, smack, beat, tied up, force to marry…twice, frozen, driven into temporarily insanity, and in one case fight an entire city full of cats with only ten-Chan, as my support." Now lum gotten rather irritated, and in one swift moment, she pulled out a hammer. Now it was her turn to become a speaker.

"What are you saying? That ever since you asked me to marry you-"

"Correction, I meant that, I get to marry shinobu." Ataru interrupted.

"So essentially, you are saying that I ruined your life? Do you think I _get pleasure from_ chasing you like a sick little puppy? I get humiliated almost every day, because you go skirt-chasing, and I tell my self everyday "He loved me." But I hardly see proof in that; sometimes I asked myself why do I bother? I could have any person in the room. But I chose you? Why? I don't know. "

The room grew even more silent, Ataru didn't seem daunted by what she just said. She began again. "So why did you called everyone here? I what was that super big announcement you were going to make?"

"Well I was, going to asked you to marry me, but what with what you just said, now I'm thinking of just walking away form it." The look on lum faced turn from deep sorrow/anger to surprise. Mendo stood up. "You're Lying moroboshi! I bet you don't even have the engagement ring!" Ataru reached into his pocket and brought out the small black box, he opens it and got on his knees. "So what is it lum? Will you marry me or forget me?" Ataru said, five seconds later lum was practically hugging Ataru to death.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said excited, she had won, she had finally won. But Lum stormtroopers was not happy shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Okay, that should do it, Re-written chapter one and now I'm tired. Going to rewrite chapter two. Next weekend but now for the time being, I'm going to sleep, bye bye.


	2. love and crossbows

(To** all the folks who read the first chapter this is for you. I' am sorry that there was no humor' I' will tried my best this time **

**I will also change the oni way of speaking to backwards **

**Like this: lliw uoy yrram em ? will you marry me? And now on**

**To the … wait a second wrong fan fiction sorry" let begin! and ps I really don't' own urusei yatsura)**

"**ATARU REALLY DO MEAN IT"**

**BY MR.BOYWONDER everyone in the house that belongs to ataru was silent. **

**It seem like a ghost has sucked the souls out of everyone**

**W-what did you just say ataru? Said the young man mother as she tried hard not to faint. I think ten made it clear to everyone **

**I want to marry my… dear. What? Everyone scream. Lum always call me darling so I am going call her dear it makes sense. You are lying ataru shouted shinobu no I am' not **

**If you want proof … he lean next to lum and kiss her- for nine minutes and said "just wait till I get the futon out" now lum really wanted to go to bed. Ataru smile' "Now have patience my beautiful wife we have time for that later" we still have to tie up some use ends. Ataru than excuse himself and ran upstairs**

**Lum have a really dreamy look in her eye 'shinobu and ataru mother was on the verge of crying while ataru father was reading the newspaper. After several minutes ataru came down with a very large box. Everyone today is the most happiest day of my life ataru said for two years you all well tried to take lum away from me' well it did not work ha! But I stilled have gifts for you. Ataru open the box mother father this is for everything . he handed a very large letter. Inside was a lot of cash. How did you get this !? well I stole it … from mendo" **

**WHAT ! scream the enrage prince of money as he withdraw his sword. Now hold on a second mendo I have a gift for you too".**

**He toss mendo a box mendo. When he open it he saw a little robin dead with a arrow in it heart . mendo was almost scared**

**But what ataru had next REALLY scared him. Who killed cock-mendo ? I said the ataru with my DOUBLE EDGE CROSSBOW I killed him" mendo was about to scream when ataru pulled the trigger . NOOOOOOOOOO! Scream mendo. And nothing not a sound mendo saw the arrow and it little note : GOTCHA ! ataru didn't' "laugh he toss the toy away and said that how I felt when lu- I mean dear feign death" I really thought she died. **

**God I love you as he French kiss lum again he toss everyone else gifts ranging from books to art then he pick lum up and excuse himself by saying "if you hear any moaning tonight that will be us ". He kisse lum and rushed upstairs**

**( the second chapter two more to go please review !)**


	3. ataru and ten deep talk

("2 more chapters what a shame" not really yeah I do had two chapters but those are stories chapter. When I write a fan fiction I always put a trivia section. You know where I get the idea of getting the lines for the story and such or give background information on the characters. At the last chapter I mess up a little "it kiss not kisse "I was nervous okay? Now for the disclaimer I do not own urusei yatsura. Now on to…

BABY OUR BA- no wait wrong one." SORRY FOLKS !)

ATARU REALLY DO MEAN IT. By mr.boywonder

It has been three days since ataru propose to her. Three days since he told his parents friends and rival. Three days since he repay his parents. Three days since he made mendo crap his pants with a rubber robin and a toy crossbow (his pants will never be clean again) three days since …well you know. And what is the famous couple doing right now? They are taken their friends to planet uru. And guess who driving? (If you said ataru you getting a free car after the story) darling this is wonderful! Tomorrow we shall be husband and wife said lum. Yeah thought ataru but it will be a little more romantic if we didn't' have to bring them here. I mean yeah a space taxi would be nice but they on strike. Get off of my beef bowl! Scream megane to cherry. This beef bowl is cursed said the mad monk allow me to cure the evil from it. By eating it? Said megane "yes" you are not going anywhere near this. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BACK THERE!? Ataru yell. It cherry he keeps pestering me for my lunch! Megane you ate: 26 six bowls of beef ramen-and that was just an hour ago! I was hun- GOOD GOD MAN! Twenty six!

So? Why should I give this beef bowl to cherry? Because as god as my witness I will turn this spaceship around and y'all can get the heck out! Megane gave his lunch to cherry who pray over it and well- devour it. When they made planetfall lum flew to the waiting arms of her mother and this very um... unique conversation pop up: ho mul woh saw eht pirt! Enif rehtom mul nac I ksa uoy a noitseuq? yhw did uoy dah ot yrram sith toidi ! I heard that! said ataru and before you go on about why I must marry her the answer is simple : I love her and I came this close to losing her A LOT. And I not just a fool who want to have a harem. That dream is dead. And the girl chasing is very boring I mean how many times are you going get punch/smack/burn/zap/hit with a non-living object/ a living object and not get annoy? But all I want to do is… oh s! Coming with a speed like no other is rei. In his oni bull/tiger form ready to killed ataru and steal lum. Ataru reach from behind his back and gave rei a manju. Rei snatch the manju from ataru and devour it. Ten seconds later he was asleep. What did you put in that manju darling? Said a confused lum. Sleeping traq my beautiful wife enough to bring down an elephant. Than ataru grab rei horns and pull them off. (Okay for folks new to urusei yatsura when an oni lose his/her horn(s) they are powerless. And a manju is a cake filled with sweet paste made out of beans) ataru whip out a pair of handcuffs and cuff rei hands together and carry him fireman style to lum bedroom there he found ten. Hello ten! He said with a smirk on his face. What do you want baka ? ( baka idiot) is that how you treat your cousin in law ? shame on you ten said ataru pointing to him. Get that out of my face ! ten waiting to bite ataru finger off. Ataru chuckled and got down on one knee and ask : what eating you ? "nothing" really? It don't sound like nothing . ten bit his lip and said okay it you for two years you made lum cried and mad . and now all of a sudden you want to marry her ? I mean where you get off on the fact that you show lum a wedding ring and tell her empty words? Ataru was silent for a moment than said: true how do you know I am telling the truth? I could be lying to you and everyone else. But no that not the point I am not lying I WANT HER TEN. I want her real bad. How do you think I felt for two years? Always seeing her but not ever having she? And than when she and you left I felt like tearing my heart out. Remember the time when I went missing? She looked for three days and she made that news report about "keeping my body warm" I swear I was going to do the exact same thing to her. But everything going be okay. Nothing going stop me from marrying lum. How about her father mendo and lum stormtroopers? Said ten. Huh? Standing behind him was mendo Mr. Invader and lum stormtroopers

AT...AR..U! All they could say. All s was all ataru could say.

(Okay I am getting good at this and I know I use said a lot by the way remember when I said oni was now backwards? so to understand lum and what her mother said is pretty easy just write down what I wrote and read it forwards so please review and thank you for reading my work uruseiNeo plz review)


	4. the author did what ?

(I don't' own urusei yatsura nuff' said)

ATARU REALLY DO MEAN IT

It seem like ataru badluck is true to form. Mr.invader mendo/lum stormtroopers was all ready to kill him. Hey uh… ten can you go get lum for me? "Because it about to get dangerous in here." ten flew out the room and down the hall. Very slowly, he wanted to hear ataru screams of pain. He didn't' have to look hard for lum, she was flying to her room already to see what was all the commotion. Inside she found everybody injured and that ataru was knock out . dadd- daddy what happen here ? lum as your father I cant' let you marry this boy. Said mr.invader why not? He using you for your body, he don't' really want to make marry ! yeah! said lum stormtroopers in unison. Lum have a look of rage in her eyes and grab ataru by the collar. I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE ! ataru cant' help but look surprise at lum she got close to the young man and finish her sentence : the engagement is off ataru. Ataru could not believe his ears he tried to offer a word in his defense but could not say anything. But then he saw ten, ten! You know what we was talking about please tell lum ! ten turn his back on ataru. Ten please begged ataru nothing the little boy sat next to his uncle. Okay ataru said so that how you choose sides fine I leave, you can have the ring mendo and this belong to you. He gave lum a letter and waved bye-bye to everyone. Then he only took cherry back to earth.

Two days later…

Ataru was finish un-packing in his new house he owned it to mendo who "funded" his new living quarters. He brought the house two months ago so "she" and ataru could lived there, but that dream went to hell. Now it was just him he had to check on his parents house everyday. It was 10:47 pm if he did not go to bed now he was going be late for school. So in his master bedroom he had that dream again with "her" and ataru getting married on a sunny hill. everybody was there onsen mark everyone from school "her" friends Everyone. it was beautiful until he heard the words HE USING YOU! Then ataru woke up. It was 6:59am now and ataru started to weep. He got up and got ready for school. A hour later he made it to school he sat in his seat and examined the classroom none of the stormtroopers was there or mendo and "she" was no where to be seen . good he thought they still gone. Onsen mark started class and could not keep his off ataru hand. Nether could the girls who were shock to see ataru back so early. he even stop class for a moment just to see what wrong with ataru.

'Nothing" ataru said in a monotone voice

than another weird thing happen all the girls went to the bathroom and came back in unison saying sorry to onsen mark . after that the day went by normal until shinobu ask to see ataru at the tea house. When he got there she was sitting at a table on the second floor. Hello ataru she said. Hey he answer. can I ask you a question about lum ? her name hit him like a brick. why is she not at school and where is mendo and the others ? ataru told her everything that happened and when he was shinobu sat quiet. now I know what you thinking why did I let her go ? simple to tell you the truth I don't' trust myself either. I was so happy when I propose I didn't even think about the future her father just looking out for his only daughter mendo and the stormtroopers is just looking out for lum and ten… simply just don't' trust me. So here I am in a tea shop with you pouring my heart out and the ironic part is she wanted to get married. And I agreed now she don't' want me, sad isn't' it ? but hey it is fate. ( he mimic cherry hand signs) shinobu could not help to laugh. But she saw that he eyes was red. are you going to be okay ?

yes and no. yes I get over it and no I don't' want a date anytime soon . ataru got up and told shinobu :I also know that every girl in our was listening to us. Than he walked home.

( you did not see that coming ! poor ataru now next chapter is going to be lum p.o.v don't' miss it ! )


End file.
